In many consumer-facing industries (e.g., insurance, banking, retail, healthcare, public services), consumers can be in direct communication with a customer service representative. In some examples, the customer service representative collects information from the customer in order for decisions to be taken based on the provided information. Organizations, however, must guard against the risk of taking action based on incorrect information provided by the customer. Consequently, the verification of information is often delegated to a centralized authority. For example, in the insurance industry, customer claims collected by a user-facing customer service representative are delegated to an expert in claims analysis. This results in delays and overheads as information is transmitted and analyzed. Further, customer service representatives often work from a script in order to ensure that necessary information is collected from the customer. Following a script, however, can hinder focusing on the natural flow of the conversation between the customer and the customer service representative.